


At home in space

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Some people feel more at home in space than they do on any planet.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Kudos: 8





	At home in space

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Um lar no espaço](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824728) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 27 - space.

Some people feel more at home in space than they do on any planet.

Many people joined Starfleet because of this, made a ship their home so that they would never have to settle anywhere, so that they could keep on journeying into the vastness of space.

Michael never thought that she would be one of those people, but she was a human raised on Vulcan by a caring human mother and a distant Vulcan father. There was no place for her that she could call home, not fully. Even as she dreamed of running away to Earth as a child, she still knew that. She didn't belong on Earth, and she didn't belong on Vulcan. Too emotional and too logical.

She never imagined that her only home would be in space, where she was free of the constraints of either of her cultures, she could be both and find her own balance.

Tilly was the same way, although her reasons were different. She felt as an intruder in her own family, never good enough. Space was her constant test, but it was also her proof, her proof that she could be good enough, as long as she was given a chance.

When they first met, it seemed to both of them as if they had nothing in common.

Tilly was loud and talkative, while Michael was quiet and reserved.

But both of them were isolated, in their own way.

Drifting alone through space with no tethering.

They were both alone inside a ship full of people, that talked to them and couldn't see them, not for who they were.

It was easy for them to connect, once they moved past the superficial differences, once they looked beyond what seemed to set them apart to see what made them so alike.

They shared the same love for science. That same eagerness to discover and to understand that had moved Starfleet since the beginning and was almost lost during the war. They saw the universe with the same wonder. And the vastness of space was the only home that they could ever have.

They were the same, in a way.

And when they connected, it all made sense.

And when they connected, then they stopped being alone out there in space.

They could be explorers and be together.


End file.
